


I Never Forgot You

by natasharomanoffismywife



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffismywife/pseuds/natasharomanoffismywife
Summary: Based loosly on Red Sparrow, what happens when SHIELD agent Y/n L/n and The Black Widow cross paths as each others targets.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my story 'I Never Forgot You' that is also uploaded to my Tumblr 'natasharomanoffismywife' come check it out! https://natasharomanoffismywife.tumblr.com
> 
> Created some OC's for the Red Room stuff also it is loosly based on Red Sparrow so it won't be a direct copy of that film plot wise.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Natasha Pov**

“Agent Romanoff you’re next target is Y/N L/N, she is a Shield operative who is trying to dig into our operation. Do what you do best, get close to her and find out what she knows, once you do then you must take her out. Last reports has her location in Budapest, go get your target agent” My superior, Ivan debriefs me. We have had a big problem of people trying to take us down over the last few months, the more successful the Red Room becomes the more people want to watch it burn. 

“Affirmative sir, when do I leave?” I ask out, giving him my full attention and respect. I may be the most successful Black Widows to come out of the Red Room but I would not want to piss Ivan off, that would not be in my best interest.

“Right now, heres your supplies. Good luck Widow” 

“Thank you Sir”

I take my bag from his cold hands and I make my way out of the base, taking the car to the airport. I easily board the plane and I settle into the flight deciding to read up on my target, I open up the classified file seeing a photo she used for her Shield ID with all of her information underneath.

_Name: Agent Y/n L/n_

_D.O.B: (Your birthdate)_

_Birthplace: Classified_

_Height: 5ft9_

_Weight: 12st 5lbs_

_Clearance Level: Level 7_

_Status: Alive_

It goes on into great details all of her missions, after reading a few of her mission reports I have to admit that I am impressed. Sure she was more of a burst in first think later type of agent but she seemed skilled in her fighting, smirking as I think forward to the fight we will have, I sure do like a challenge. 

  
**Y/n Pov**

“That is room 207 miss Truman, please enjoy your stay” the receptionist smiles at me as she hands me my room key, my alias for this mission being Miss Susan Truman. 

I drag my bag up to the room, making sure the room is locked before unpacking my equipment, setting my laptop turning it on so I can read the info I have on the Red Room. 

_Red Room_  
_Known for: The Black Widow Program_

_Red Room is an undercover organisation who trains young girls in their Black Widow Program. Through torture and training girls who pass the program become a fully fledged ‘Black Widow’_

_Natasha Romanoff is the highest ranked ‘Black Widow’ in this current roster of assassins. Highly skilled in hand to hand combat and espionage, regular use of sexpionage Highly dangerous, do Not engage without backup or authorisation from Level 10._

_Your mission is to extract information from the locals about the program, it is well known around Budapest. Do NOT engage in violence, strictly only intel gathering._

I roll my eyes as I read my mission objective, why send the most skilled combat agent into a non violent situation. I decide to order some room service, making use of the company credit card, while I decide to figure out my plan of action. As I start to make notes on who to hit first I hear a loud knock at the door, I stand up after making sure all the classified documents are away from prying eyes before opening the door. I open the hotel door to come face to face with a redheaded, green eyed beauty. A big toothy grin on her face as she hands me my platter of food, she offers up a hand for me take.

“Here is your room service, my name is Natalie Rushman and I am at your service”


	2. The Bug

**Y/n Pov**

Natalie Rushman. I’m not stupid, I can put together the description of Natasha Romanoff, this so called hotel employee is the one of the most dangerous people in the world. Natalie Rushman is the Black Widow, you can see the coldness deep in those green eyes the type of coldness years of killing will do. 

“Nice to meet you Miss Rushman, I’ll keep that in mind. Is there anything else I can do for you?” I ask her, playing along to what ever game she is playing, what better way to find out information on the Red Room than from the Black Widow herself. 

“You make sure do that, I’m always on hand for whatever needs you have. I wanted to give you a tip for some nice restaurants since it’s your first night here, I’d say visit Baraka, you can’t beat those flavours” The redhead winks at me, I smirk back at her, she is good. Very good. 

“Well thank you for the suggestion miss Rushman, I’ll be sure to try their flavours” I respond, instantly feeling the rush of playing the flirting game with my prey. She smirks at me before grabbing my hand bringing it up to her lips, smoothly pressing a soft kiss to the back of it before dropping it sending me a cheeky wink.

“Make sure you do, oh and please call me Natalie” She gets out before turning around and walking back down the corridor, leaving me in her wake. I lock the door before making my way over to my phone, I quickly dial the mobile waiting for my dumbass of a partner to pick up.

“Fury isn’t happy that you spent $75 on a burger L/n, you’ve been at that hotel for a few hours and you’ve already pissed him off” I hear my partner in crime amusingly state across the phone to me, I shake my head smirking, already picturing the ranting Fury finding out about the overpriced burger.

“A woman’s got to eat Barton, anyway I’ve called for a reason. I need you to send me across as much information on ‘Natasha Romanoff’ as you can. That’s Romanoff, R-O-M-A-N-O-F-F” I state to Clint, I need to know exactly what who I am up against. 

“I won’t be able to get my hands on too much but I’ll do what I can. Why do you need those reports though Y/n? This is just collecting intel mission right?” He asks, a lot softer now. I smile at his concern, we had been partnered together for the past 2 years and he has become my older brother. We normally go on our missions together but since this was meant to be a zero hostile mission I had been sent on my own, much to Clint’s annoyance, he always hated when he was left behind they always made him train the new recruits when that happens. 

“Turns out my hotel is the hangout for our Black Widow” I respond to him, I can hear him let out a sigh before the sound of movement on his end of the phone indicates that he is trying to get into a more private place for this call. 

“Shit Y/n, do you think you are compromised? Do you think they sent her after you after getting wind of the mission?” He rushes out quietly, I understand why he is so stressed about that possibility. If they caught wind of the mission that could indicate to a rat in our system, a double agent we would have to deal with.

“I don’t think so, if that was the case she would’ve taken me out already. I think she’s on a different mission, I’m not sure though so I’ll keep you updated. Until I can be sure of the reason for this event don’t inform anyone, if we do have a rat we don’t want them to get any more advantages over us” I softly say, wanting to keep my voice low incase someone is trying to listen in. 

“Ok will do, I’ll send you the reports I can pull up right away. Check in with me nightly L/n, I need to know what is going on in case I need to hunt down a rat. Stay safe Y/n” Clint orders, I smile at his words as I hear the softness in his voice. 

“Of course, you know me Barton I am hard to kill” I respond back cockily, we bid farewells before we end the call. I stand up from the bed getting a bit warm in the muggy room, I go to take off my jumper but I feel something odd hit my arm as I drag the soft fabric over my arms.

I pick up my jumper turning it inside out, instantly noticing a small black button placed in my arm hole. A button that didn’t come with the jumper, I rip off the button bringing it to the lamp lighting it up, letting me get a better look at the foreign object. It was a small black oval button, very smooth to the touch. After a few seconds inspecting it I instantly knew what it was, it was a bug. Romanoff had bugged me, more importantly she heard my phone call to Clint. This is not going to be a fun time at all, this is going to be a battle.


	3. May The Best Woman Win

**Y/N POV**

I doll myself up putting on my best black dress, curling my hair in little ringlets as I get myself ready to go out to visit that restaurant Romanoff wanted me to visit. There must be a reason as to why she wants me there, part of my mind is telling me it’s a trap but the other part wants me to take the bait, wanting to learn more about the Black Widow. 

I put on a wire under my dress, incase I come face to face with the woman of the hour I wanted to be prepared to obtain all the information I can get. I make my down to the posh restaurant, just the look of the grand entrance makes me glad that I have the Shield credit card. 

“Good evening miss, name?” The waitress asks, I look strangely at the woman in front of me, why would she need my name? I didn’t book a table so why ask for my name?

“Umm Truman, Susan Truman” I respond softly, the woman smiles her fake, server grin at me before stepping closer to me. 

“Please follow me, a table is waiting for you” The lady said as she walks forward, leading me through the busy restaurant. I follow, intrigued about this table in question. I am led into a quiet corner of the restaurant, rounding up to a small table which had a beautiful redheaded woman seated at it. 

“Hello Miss Truman, I am so glad you took my suggestion. Please sit, come eat with me” Natasha, or should I say Natalie, softly says. She sends me a smirk as she stands up to pull out my seat for me, I thank her as she pushes me into the table. 

“Well when a lovely lady such as yourself recommends something I’d be stupid not to take note and one thing that I am not is an idiot” I say pointedly at her, to any normal person it would sound like I was flirting with a throwaway comment but between between the two of us it was a statement showing Natasha that I am aware of who she really is. 

My double ended sentence doesn’t deter the spy though, in fact it seems to egg her on even more. The girl leans forward on the table getting closer to my face, she sends me a sexy smirk as she raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

“Well I’m glad I am not sat opposite an idiot, it’s so much more fun with a worthy participant.” She husks out quietly, I sit back instantly taking a sip of water as I let her words wash over me. She want’s to play, well two can play at that game.

“So what makes me a worthy participant?” I question with a cheeky grin, we halt our conversation as the waitress comes over with some steak. Natasha ordered my favourite food cooked my favourite way. she has done her research on me, hinting to me that Clint was right, that I am her mission after all. 

“You seem like a woman who is on a mission, a woman who doesn’t stop until she succeeds at that mission. It reminds me of myself, I too never stop until I succeed at achieving my mission.” She states firmly, her eyes hardening as she lays it all out on the table. I don’t let her words effect me, I just sit back in my seat, eating a piece of my steak. Once I swallow the juicy meat I allow myself to look back at her, giving her a hardened stare.

“Well that is good to know, I’ve never not gotten my target. So may the best woman win” I declare, Natasha nods her head as she chuckles out. She raises her glass of wine towards me, we both clink out glasses before downing the liquids.

“May the best woman win.”


	4. I Don't Die Easily

**Natasha Pov**

“Black Widow, agent Romanoff reporting to Ivan” I State into the phone to the operator of the Red room, I take off my high heels kicking them across the floor as I crick my neck waiting to be connected to the man in question. 

“Widow, status?” The gruff voice orders me across the phone, his voice always sounding like he is swallowing glass. 

“Made first contact with target, target still unknown of my identity” I lie through my teeth, knowing I have signed my own death warrant if Ivan finds out. If I had told him the truth then he would’ve ordered me to kill L/n right here and now, I believe I can gain more information and data from her. I will not have him take that possibility away from me, I hear him hum as if he was mulling over my statement in his head.

“OK good, what is your plan of action?” He asks, he knows that I am capable of following his orders but he enjoys it when I come up with better plans, he has a tendency to take those plans and run with them as if he had came up with them all along, not that I can say anything unless I want a bullet put between my eyes. 

“Plan is to get close to her, make her drop her guard so I can get information on her team. Then once I am done with her I will terminate the target” I recite emotionless, as if I was talking about the weather rather than killing someone. That is the first thing they hit into you at the Red Room, emotion is weakness and weakness will be dealt with by death, after many years of going through the training and dealing with my targets I have lost all my emotion. I am like a killing machine but more efficient, machines require updates to work, I just need a gun and my body to the job. 

“You have a week to kill her Widow, she isn’t the main mission after all. If you get compromised tell me, we must find what Dreykov requests for your target.” He sternly tells me, General Dreykov, the high up of the organisation is the person who will send me my instructions if I become compromised. 

“Understood, Widow out” I sign out of the talk, shutting my phone off before walking over to my bed. I let out a soft sigh as I relax in the soft mattress, I’ve got a week to break one of the best Shield agents around, this will be one hell of a week. 

**Y/n Pov**

“She knows who I am Clint, she knows I won’t back down either” I inform Clint, he is back home with his family so we are safe to video chat with each other. Seeing Laura and little baby Cooper instantly putting a smile on my face, the little chubby boy instantly calming my nerves and worries. 

“Shit Y/n that’s not good at all, what the hell are you going to do?” The archer asks concerned, a worried look spread across his face. I can tell that he doesn’t like the fact that I am so far away without any backup, he always has been the protective type.

“I’m going to stay and complete my mission, if she get’s in my way well… I’ll be showing the famous Black Widow just how mean I can get” I tell him darkly, knowing that she most definitely will cross my path again, after all it looks like I am her mission.

“You do know how incredibly stupid that is right?” Clint spits out, a strong look of annoyance crosses his face as he looks at me through the webcam. I shrug my shoulders before sending him a cheeky grin and wink, I had just told Romanoff how un idiotic I am, guess I’m a good liar too.

“Well I’ve always been a bit on the stupid side” I joke out to my dear friend, he laughs out before he get’s pulled away from the call by the crying of Cooper.

“I need to go and help Laura with Coop, just be safe please” Clint tenderly informs me, I nod to him and bid him farewell before the room is plunged into silence. I take a few moments to think of my next move, deciding to try to do some digging on ‘Natalie’ I strip out of my dress opting for a more comfortable jeans and leather jacket, before making my way down into the hotel foyer. I look around the grand space, taking note of the people who are entering the establishment, all looking normal and checking in at the front desk. 

I walk around the big open planned space, trying to see if there was anything out of the place that could lead me to the whereabouts of one Natalie Rushman. As I hover around the magazines I can see that the lady who checked me in is walking over to me, I turn around to give her my attention. 

“Miss Truman, a message was left for you today. Here you go” The lady says handing me a small note, sending me her trademark grin before walking away from me and back to the front desk. I look down at the note, unfolding the piece of paper to be met with cursive handwriting, it read:

_Don’t be a stranger_

_26A_   
_Old Church Road_   
_Budapest_

_N.R_

I stick the address into my pocket before making my way out of the hotel and out into the raining street, I put my head down and start to walk towards the address that I was given. It takes me about half an hour to walk in the heavy rain, feeling my nerves ice over with each hit of the cold droplets. I finally arrive to a large building complex, I walk up and make my way up the stairs to number 26A. 

I knock on the door loudly but no answer came, after a few more loud knocks I decide it was time to bust my way in. I grab my pistol out of the waistband of my jeans before testing the door, finding it unlocked. I push open the door before slowly making my way into the apartment, holding my gun in front of me in case I need to shoot my way out of the place. 

I move around only seeing dull, plain rooms, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. I make my room into the last room seeing nothing but a desk with a laptop screen illuminating the small office space, I walk towards the laptop seeing that it is playing my conversation I had with Clint playing on repeat. 

My ear picks up a small noise behind me making me turn around hurriedly coming face to face with a young woman who punches my gun out of my hands. She pounces on me, trapping me on the floor as she whips out a knife trying to stab it into me. I press my head up, head-butting the girl hard in her face effectively releasing me from her hold. As she is stunned I punch her hard in the face, throwing her off balance. I go to punch her again but this time she counters it before kicking me hard in the chest, winded I full back into the desk hard, wincing as the corner of the furniture breaks the skin of my back. She charges at me but I manage to pick myself up off the floor so I can meet each hit with my own hand, countering each blow with precision. I finally see an opening in her stance so after I counter one of her punches I jab my elbow hard into her ribs, making her recoil in pain I grab the gun off the floor, aiming it at her head. 

“Who the hell are you?” I gasp out sternly, trying to catch my breath. The woman, who’s face is all bloodied, spits some blood at my feet before sending me a sadistic grin. 

“You will fall to the Widow, the Red Room will rule superior” The woman spits out as she starts to laugh at me, Natasha set this up, she wanted to send a message. 

Knowing that was all I was going to get from the woman I empty two shots in between her eyes, leaving her to lay in her own puddle of blood. I shoot the laptop before limping out of the apartment, wincing as the hard rain hits my cuts. Natasha wanted to send me a message, well two can play at that game. The dead assassin will be my message to her, it shows that I don’t die easily.


	5. No Longer Wanted

  
**Natasha POV**

I make my way to Y/n’s hotel room knocking loudly as I wait for the door to open, when it does I can see a bruised Y/n looking back at me. She opens the door wider letting me into her room, locking the door behind me as I observe the injured woman. 

She had bruising on her face, looking like she had just done 5 rounds with Mike Tyson. She walked with a slight limp and when moving around her shirt rides up to show a bandage wrapped around her stomach. 

“What the hell happened to you?” I ask shocked, I had only seen her a few days ago, what the hell could’ve happened between then and now? The woman rolls her eyes at me before pointing a finger in my direction, her eyes holding fire in them.

“Don’t play dumb with me Romanoff, I know who you truly are and I know that you sent me to that apartment so that assassin could kill me. I didn’t that was your style, getting other people to do your dirty work for you. I thought you enjoyed getting your hands dirty” She spits out, advancing on me.

I take in her words, not caring about the fact that she blew my cover since I had already came to that conclusion a while ago, no what took me by surprise was the statement about the assassin. 

“What are you talking about L/n? I didn’t send you anywhere? If I wanted to kill you I would’ve done it by now” I spit back at her, feeling my hackles rising through my body, I do not like being accused of something I did not do.   
“Bullshit! You sent me a note telling me to go to an address, I got there and I had found the recording of my talk with my partner, the same recording that you got by bugging me. A woman then tried to kill me and before I killed her she told me that the Widow will get me and that the Red Room will rule all or some shit like that” She informs me, her tone laced with venom as she advances on me. 

My blood runs cold as I realise what that statement means, Ivan knew I was lying to him about being compromised, this was him trying to perform a clean up. That means I will be next, no one lies to him and expect to get away with it with your life intact.

“They knew I was lying, they are coming for me” I murmur out, trying to sort out a plan of action. The Red Room working with the KGB, I was not only being hunted by the organisation but by the majority of Russia. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Y/n exclaims out, her hands flying out in exasperation. I don’t pay any attention to her as start to pace the floor, I halt my movements though by the sound of shouts coming from outside the window.

I walk over to the big pane of glass, peering over trying to find the source of the screaming. I look around for a while before my eye lands on 5 women, all lifting their guns to my location. 

“Get down!” I shout out as I jump away from the window, as soon as I finish screaming the warning the rain of bullets come flying through the window, sending glass flying everywhere.

I land on the floor crawling down towards the bed that was on the far side of the room, as I move I look to my right seeing Y/n doing the same. We both reach the bed at the same time, resting our backs against the frame, using it as our cover. 

“What the fuck is that?” Y/n asks out breathlessly, already still recovering from the assault of her body last night. We both sit up against the frame, reaching into our trouser waistbands, pulling out our handguns. 

“Doesn’t matter, all that matters is that we get the hell out of here” I snark out as I make sure that my gun is fully loaded, receiving a grumble from the girl next to me I turn to look at her.   
“You ready?” I ask, unlocking the safety on the gun, Y/n does the same as she nods back at me.

“Ready” We both crouch as we rush towards the door, kicking the door open only to be hit by some flying fists as more Widows rush us. We both take on two girls as we match their hits, countering them with our own blows. We manage to push them back away from us into the wall behind them allowing us to shoot them, once they slump down we start to make our decent down the hotel stairwell. 

“Can hear footsteps coming from below us, get ready for incoming” Y/n orders as we reach the 2nd floor, within a few seconds we see 3 more widows run up the stairs towards us, all firing their handguns at us. We push up flush against the wall taking cover from the gunfire, once they stop to reload we both make our attack, easily despatching the 3 enemies. 

Y/n and I both make our way down the hotel, both working side by side to despatch any enemies we stumble across. We both taking turns in covering each others backs, clearing a pathway through the hotel so we can escape. 

We manage to shoot our way out of the building, Y/n quickly leading me towards a parked car that was vacated during the battle, we get in before the agent puts her foot down, smoothly making our getaway. 

“Are you going to tell me what that was back at the hotel? How did that many people know my whereabouts?” Y/n spits out exhausted, driving full speed trying to loose the last few remaining Widows. 

“I found out that you knew who I was when I bugged you that first night, I had to report to my superior and I lied to him. I told him that you didn’t know anything about me and that my mission hadn’t been compromised. He obviously saw through my lie and sent some other solders from the program to kill you and also to kill me, no one lies to the room without dying.” I explain to her, happy to see that we had lost our enemies for the time being. 

“Why did you lie if you knew it would cost you your life?” She asks me curiously, wondering why on earth I would sign my death wish. 

“If I did then they would’ve killed you, I wanted to see if I could gather more intel from you so I lied.” I confess, she spares a glance my way, sending me a small smirk before looking back at the road.

“Well it looks like you are no longer their golden girl then”


	6. First Night Together

**Natasha POV**

We drive around for a while aimlessly until we decide to drive to Romania, Y/n mentioning that she had a safe house she had previously used a few years ago. We drive in silence, using the silence to process everything that has just happened, I was with the Red Room since I was 7 years old the place was all I knew. They had been the only family I had known, those family had now turned on me leaving me fully alone. 

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?” Y/n asks me, effectively pulling me from my thoughts. I turn to the woman who is driving, first time taking in the girl. I can see the faded scar that lays across her cheek, small, think jagged white scar highlighting her past injuries. 

“You were my mission, now they are killing me I guess I don’t take orders from them anymore.” I shrug, she nods before looking at me quickly before returning her gaze to the road. I put my feet up on the dashboard as I let myself relax into to leather seat, to be honest I’m not sure why I didn’t kill her the first day I encountered her. All my other targets had been eliminated before they could even say hello to me but not Y/n, as soon as I made contact with her something intrigued me, something drew me to her.

“Well I’m flattered that you haven’t shot me in the face yet” Y/n says sarcastically making me roll my eyes at her, she has already become a major pain in my ass and we’ve only been together for the past 3 hours. 

“You piss me off I’ll make sure to do just that” I reply back with a innocent smile, making Y/n let out a small chuckle. We stay in silence for the duration of the trip, we arrive at our destination 5 hours later pulling up to a small tiny rundown building at the dead of night. 

We silently make our way into the dark house, locking us away from the outside world. I go straight to the kitchen in search of food, groaning as my search brings me zero results. Y/n walks into the kitchen shaking her head at me as she goes up to the fuse box in the corner of the room.

“This place hasn’t been used for years, of course there isn’t any food here you dumbass” She snarks at me making me walk up to her and punching her shoulder hard, smirking when she hisses. 

“Remember what I said in the car L/n, I will shoot you between the eyes if you piss me off” I remind her before walking into the living room, slouching down onto the hard sofa. I close my eyes for a moment before I am rudely interrupted by Y/n throwing a cereal bar at my head, I open my eyes glaring at the shield agent only getting a wink in return.

“Eat up Widow, I can’t have you passing out on me” She jokes out, I start to eat the bar, cringing at the staleness of it wondering if she had found the bar hidden away in one of the dusty cupboards. 

“I’ve gone through torture and hunger and not died, I’m afraid you can’t get rid of me that easily L/n” I smugly state, Y/n sends me a fake grin as she pushes me over so she too can sit down on the sofa.

“Well that’s a relief, how ever will I cope without you here to annoy me Romanoff” Y/n dramatically says making me punch her shoulder again, the girl rubbing the sore spot as she makes sure she puts a comfortable distance between us.

“I need to inform my supervisors, they need to be alert in case we have a rat” Y/n says softly, I don’t reply knowing it wasn’t aimed at me, it was just the girl thinking out loud. 

“Do it tomorrow, I need to sleep and I don’t want your loud mouth keeping me awake” I say into the room, standing up and walking into the bedroom to only find one double bed. Y/n pushes past me making sure to hit into my shoulder, she walks to the bed and falls hard onto the mattress. 

“Why are you just standing there? I thought you wanted to sleep?” The girl asks me, I stay stood there with my arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at the question. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep genius?” I spit out at her, she looks at me like I am an idiot before rolling over to the left side of the bed.

“In the bed with me dumbass, don’t worry I don’t bite” She winks out with jest, I walk towards her taking off my shoes before laying down in the space next to her.

“Yeah well I might” I sass back, rolling over on my side so my back was to the annoying woman. I let my eyes close trying to let the silence lull me to sleep, I hear small rustling coming from my left side making me slowly turn to look at what the source of the noise was.

I turned around to find Y/n fishing in her jean pocket pulling out what looks to be a photograph, I stay silent and still as I observe the calm and collected girl gaze at the photo in her hand, watch as she presses a kiss to the item. Y/n then puts the photo back into her pocket before she rolls over to face the wall, the soft snores emitting from her form indicating that she had passed out. 

I turn back around onto my side trying to shut my mind off, wondering what was so important about that photograph to make the agent kiss it. I suppose that might be a normal, humane thing to do before sleeping, I have no idea since I’ve been sleeping with handcuffs on my wrist for as long as I can remember. 

Tonight was the first night I have not used the metal cuffs to sleep, not having bringing them with me taking the choice from me. I close my eyes tight trying to ignore the voice inside my head screaming at me to kill the girl next to me, with the voice quietening down I manage to drift off in a light slumber ready to face the next day.


End file.
